deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Third Head of Cerberus
|Difficulty = Medium |Given By = Garett Grant |Reward = 1500 XP, Piranha Mod |Tasks = Activate three loudspeakers along Canale Street. |Location = Moresby |Previous = The Second Head of Cerberus |Next = NONE }} The Third Head of Cerberus is the third and final side quest given to the Hero by Garett Grant in Dead Island. As with the previous quests, Hero is tasked with activating a number of loudspeakers in Moresby, this time near and inside the Quarantine area. Summary Upon successful completion the Hero is rewarded with the Piranha Mod. Walkthrough Once this quest is gotten head to the Warehouse/Simon's Hub. From here is the easiest access to the 1st speaker. Go west to the edge of the Quarantine Zone and a little north to a blocked off alley with a weapon chest, Propane Tank, and dumpster at the end. Throw the Propane Tank on the dumpster (if you do it right it will stay) and then jump up yourself. Look in. Directly ahead in the zone is an alley headed away from you.There will be Walkers and Infected and possibly a Thug or Suicider or both. I kept returning to check until there was neither of the more powerful zombies. Alternately you could use the Propane Tank and Molotov Cocktails to kill those off. With them down jump the wall onto the dumpster inside the wall. Only one hero should do so, even in multi-player. Assess the situation. One time I tried and there were about 8 Walkers and Infected. When I was successful only 3 Walkers were around my dumpster but others were clearly in position nearby including an Infected in a doorway just right of the alley ahead (facing west). I shot him until he was dead. Then I jumped and ran down the alley. There's a platform you can run up on but you should bypass it (on the right) and get to the ladder beyond it. Essentially the platform is an indefensible trap but you need to use it to avoid the Walker that will grab you and delay you if you try to run past it (the mechanic that so often helps you is a trap here. So run over the platform to the ladder. The ladder takes you to safety and your objective. Climb the ladder immediately. Expect to take damage as you climb. At the top is the speaker box you need to fix. Do it (checkpoint). Now in single player set a different quest as active and close your menu. Exit and restart so you're now free of the Quarantine Zone. In multi-player do the same or have another character go to the 2nd speaker and activate it while you stay right where you're at (Infected can get to the weapon chest nearby but won't attack you where you are). Then load last checkpoint (you just checkpointed) and you should all be together there (even better, with at least 3 people do the third one and load that checkpoint as it's easier to exit). The 2nd and 3rd speakers can both be accessed from the 3rd speaker rooftop. The 4th recording is here so the Moresby Map page has it marked. Use the ladder facing the street, grab the recording, loot the chest. Now advance behind toward your objective. If you've been here before this quest was active (or at least the 2nd part of it) you know you can jump on the building roof and go over to the other side where there's a chest that always gives either a shotgun or a rifle (many greens, some whites, I think I got an orange once). Now, however, there are also 3 raskols (once the 2nd speaker objective is active). So kill them before going over (they're now permanent fixtures and so a good source of pistols and ammo). I had trouble once doing this because the hole I was shooting 2 of them through it wouldn't let me hit the other through (I wasted several shots). My reticle never turned red even though I could see his entire head. So I had to shoot from the side. Beware that glitch. Turn on the speaker. The way down is a ladder to the west over the alley from the neighboring rooftop. At the bottom I'm usually attacked by multiple Infected however and can be easily overwhelmed. With multiple people covering each other this should be less of an issue (you just got lots of pistols and ammo right?) but in single player I recommend the set another quest, exit, and reload trick. (Note: You cannot jump back to the 3rd speaker's roof from here.) You passed the third one. Now go back and activate it. Notes *This quest only has three speakers instead of the four of each of its predecessors. *The Quarantine zone periodically spawns Zombies and Infected near the Hero's location while they are inside the zone. The spawns are frequent enough (every 30-60 sec is my estimate) that the Hero can become easily overwhelmed. As little time as possible should be spent inside the Quarantine zone, and on rooftop or catwalk areas whenever possible. Even some of these are reachable by the Infected so take care. *When taking this quest, the map will direct the player to enter the Quarantine zone at the South side, despite the loudspeakers being located at the North side of Quarantine. It is strongly recommended that the player instead circle around to the North, where they will be able to enter through an uncovered archway that places them very near all three loudspeakers. Or you can see above for a different suggested route (you don't need to enter Quarantine for the 2nd and 3rd speakers anyway). *Another way to take this quest is to begin by going through the area right in front of the Warehouse. *Using the Meat Bait item can be of great use since greatly distracts both regular Walkers and the continously spawning Infected in the area, take note that the Meat Bait only has a short radius of effect. *Once done with the objectives, the fastest and easiest exit out of the quarantine zone is to run to the general area of the Police station because of the massive gaps on the broken quarantine walls there. Trivia *The title is a reference to the three-headed dog named Cerberus from Greek mythology. Gallery Quarantine_Archway.jpg|The uncovered archway allowing free access to the Quarantine zone, located just South of the second loudspeaker. Quarantine_Archway_location.jpg|The location of the uncovered archway Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Dead Island Quests